Fenix
Fenix was a Protoss Zealot, and Praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. He personally led his fellow warriors into battle against those who called themselves the enemies of the Protoss Empire.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Revered by his warrior-brethren, he was dubbed the Steward of the Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul, described Fenix as, "as stalwart a warrior as I have ever known."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Though he felled innumerable enemies in his service to his race with unparalleled ferocity, he ultimately met his end at the hands of the greatest of Aiur's enemies, the self-styled Queen of Blades, Infested Kerrigan. Biography Fenix, aged 397 years at the beginning of StarCraft, rose through the Templar ranks alongside his friend Tassadar and fought against the enemies of the Protoss in countless battles. He has proven himself to be one of the strongest Protoss warriors of all time.Fenix. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-04. When the Zerg invaded Aiur, Fenix stood in defense of Antioch Province, guarding a strategic outpost. However, his forces were nearly overwhelmed by the Zerg. His old comrade, the new Protoss Executor was able to rescue him, however, and together they defeated the Zerg incursion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. When Tassadar contacted Aldaris with information about Zerg Cerebrates, a weak spot in their hierarchy, Fenix agreed to test the new strategy for Tassadar over Aldaris' silent objection. The test, however, was a failure, as they had not received complete information from Tassadar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Aldaris ordered a strike against the Zerg forces in the province of Scion, leaving Fenix behind with a small force to defend the outpost in Antioch.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Unfortunately, during the second battle of Antioch, Fenix was defeated by the Zerg. Fenix was nearly ambushed by a Hydralisk; as he sought to slay his foe, his psionic blades ceased to function.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix (in English). 1998. Fenix's ruined body was recovered and placed into a modified Dragoon exo-skeleton.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Against Enemies of Aiur When Tassadar returned to Aiur, Fenix gladly joined his rebellion against the Protoss Conclave. Tassadar was surprised to see Fenix alive, and in the shell of a Dragoon.Tassadar: "Fenix? It can't be! The Executor told me of how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe?" Fenix: "Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. I now reside within the cold, robotic shell of a Dragoon." Tassadar: "Old friend-would that this never came to pass..." Fenix: "Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Fenix, along with Zeratul and his Dark Templar, assisted in the destruction of the Heart of the Conclave, but Tassadar surrendered and was spirited away by Aldaris. The Dark Templar vanished, and Fenix wondered if it was a good idea for Tassadar to have put any faith into them.Fenix: "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, Tassadar was being held by the Conclave in a Stasis Cell until they could execute him for treason. As Fenix gathered his forces for a desperate attack, Jim Raynor decided to join him in the Hyperion. Working together, they were able to rescue Tassadar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Fenix proposed sending his forces to engage the primary Hive Clusters to thin out their numbers, enabling Zeratul to slay a pair of Cerebrates. He believed the Overmind would be distracted by the attack long enough for the Protoss to assault it directly. Fenix personally joined in the attacks.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Protoss, Fenix included, moved through the weakened Zerg defenses around the Zerg Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The attack was failing when Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. Fenix's Alliances Following the death of the Overmind, the Zerg rampaged across Aiur, destroying the Conclave and killing nearly 70% of the Protoss of Aiur. Fenix banded together with Aldaris, Zeratul, and Raynor in order to unite and lead the scattered survivors.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The refugees followed Zeratul's plan of traveling to Shakuras through the sole functioning Warp Gate on Aiur. At the Gate, a large force of Zerg attacked them; however, Fenix and Jim Raynor arrived and fought the Zerg long enough for the refugees to escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Fenix and Raynor didn't make it through the gate, however. Instead, they fought to establish a base around it.Artanis: "Executor! We have received a transmission from Raynor and Fenix! They are still alive, and are fighting to retake the warp gate on Aiur! We must secure the gate on this side without delay!" Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. While there, Fenix and Raynor received a warning from Kerrigan, who told them about the new Overmind and the United Earth Directorate's plans for controlling it.Infested Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the Zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." Fenix: "You want us to help you defeat the UED so that you alone will rule the Zerg!" Infested Kerrigan: "Wrong, Fenix. I want to defeat them because if we don't, they'll clamp down on this sector, and enslave us all!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Their base was destroyed by United Earth Directorate and Zerg attacks,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. but not before Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk, who were fleeing the Directorate, escaped through the gate. The Warp Gate self-destructed immediately afterwards. Kerrigan later contacted Fenix and Raynor on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. asking for their help. Fenix and Raynor joined an unusual alliance with Infested Kerrigan and Arcturus Mengsk on Tarsonis in order to oppose the UED. Fenix never trusted Kerrigan,Infested Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the Zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." Fenix: "You want us to help you defeat the UED so that you alone will rule the Zerg!" Infested Kerrigan: "Wrong, Fenix. I want to defeat them because if we don't, they'll clamp down on this sector, and enslave us all!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.Fenix: It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector. Fortune has been whimsical of late. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998.Fenix: "This is a betrayal, most foul, Kerrigan! We were fools to have gone along with this charade!" Kerrigan: "You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are all so headstrong and predictable, you are your own worst enemies." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. but he followed Raynor's lead. Following the destruction of the Psi Disrupter by Kerrigan's forces (with assistance from Raynor and Mengsk), enabling Kerrigan to partially rebuild her forces, the allies plotted to free Korhal from the Directorate forces. In order to do so, Kerrigan needed ten thousand units of minerals to build up her primary hive clusters, and the best place to acquire that kind of wealth was Moria, one of the largest resource nodes in the sector. Of course, the Kel-Morian Combine would object to this kind of invasion. Fenix said that if it would better their chances, he would personally lead the invasion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. Fenix personally led the Zerg forces in acquiring the minerals from Moria. During the battle, Fenix disdained the fuel raid he was on, wishing he could fight the huge epic battles of his youth. Raynor accused him of sounding like a tired, old man, but Fenix said he could still "throw down with the best of them."Fenix: It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector. Fortune has been whimsical of late. Raynor: "You sound like a tired old man, Fenix!" Fenix: "Don't let the fact that I am three hundred and sixty eight years older than you dull your impression of me, young Raynor. I can still... how do you Terrans say it... 'Throw down with the best of them!'" Raynor: "I stand corrected." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. During the battle, Fenix wondered why the Kel-Morian Combine did not oppose the United Earth Directorate, which had overthrown their former masters, the Terran Dominion.Fenix: "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The raid was successful, after which the allies traveled to Tarsonis. Khala's End On the UED-conquered world of Korhal (formerly the Dominion throne world), Fenix and Raynor struck at the UED's more outlying fortification, while Kerrigan assaulted the main UED base at Augustgrad.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. While they defeated the Directorate and the enslaved Zerg, Kerrigan and Infested Duran engineered a betrayal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix, who was not entirely surprised, prepared to face her forces on the battlefield.Kerrigan: "Now, are you ready to die a second time?" Fenix: "The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan. And although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey!" Kerrigan: "Then that shall be your epitaph." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix fell to the Swarm. Upon his death, Kerrigan mocked Raynor, saying that Fenix died the way all Protoss hope to do: in combat.Raynor: "Fenix! No!" Kerrigan: "What are you worried about, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: In combat!" Raynor: "He died because you betrayed him. How many noble souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied? How many more people need to die before you realize what you've become?" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Raynor, in a grim mood, promised he would kill Kerrigan because of this betrayal.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Praetor Artanis later led a Protoss attack against Kerrigan, aimed partly at avenging Fenix.Artanis: "Kerrigan, this is Artanis. My brethren and I have come to avenge the deaths of Fenix, the Matriarch, and all of the other Protoss who fell before the Swarm! It is long past time you paid for your crimes against our people." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The attack was unsuccessful,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. and Fenix remains unavenged. Game Unit Fenix remained stalwart in unit form, possessing the Zealot and later Dragoon form. Zealot Fenix was a very powerful Zealot, automatically displaying the Leg Enhancements upgrade, doing 40 base points of normal damage, and having 240 Shields and Hit points. Dragoon Fenix (as his name suggests) returned in service to Aiur as a Dragoon. He was equipped with the coveted Singularity Charge upgrade. The cooldown time for his attack was also lowered according to testing and programs such as DatEdit. Notes According to older versions of StarCraft, Fenix claims to have marched across hundreds of worlds. One notable action was the action he saw against the Tagal on Dannuth VII, where, alongside Artanis, he led his forces to victory against the Tagal, despite being outnumbered 30:1.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. References Category:Protoss characters Category: StarCraft Protoss heroes